First year at college
by CastleFreak1
Summary: Rick and Kate are at their first year at college (I suck with the college thing, so it is more high school way) they both would have imagined to go another way AU with a lot of drama and love Disclamier: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

„Kate wake up" she heard her mum yell from downstairs.

"_Oh no" _Kate thought to herself.

It is Monday and it is her first day at college and she was so excited about it. It is a new start a new step in life.

"I am coming" she throw the blanket of her feet and got up. Kate tumbles to her bath, brushed her teeth, changed her clothes and made her hair in a nice ponytail.

"Good morning sweaty!" her mother welcomed her friendly.

"Where is dad?" Kate asked curious.

"Oh he left early for work today but he said he would be home by 4 pm today!"

"So you excited about the new school?" Johanna asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I am! I mean I get new classes, it's a bigger school and…I get to meet new people." Kate said with a little blush on her cheeks.

Kate walked over to the table where her breakfast was settled and began to eat. Johanna looked at her with a little smirk.

_Why did Kate blush when she said "new people"? Did she have someone in her mind? A guy maybe? _Johanna was curious, but she will wait until Kate was home from school to ask further.

"You want me to pick you up later? We could go shopping if you want to?"

"No sorry mom. Lanie wanted to go to the movies with Jenny and me afterwards!" Kate replied with an apologized look on her face.

"Oh that's ok maybe another day." Johanna said with a light smile.

"We should probably get going or you going to come late at your first day at college!" her mom said.

"Yeah I think so! Thanks for the breakfast!" Kate answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye have fun!" Johanna said as Kate got out of the car in front of her new school.

"Thanks mom. Have fun too …at work." she replied with a big smile.

Kate went straight to Lanie, her best friend since… like forever, who is standing by the front door to her new school.

"Hey girl!" the Latin girl exclaimed as she stormed to Kate with open arms.

"Hey Lanie! So good to see you. How are you doing?" Kate replied as she took her in a big hug.

"Good to see you to. I am really good! How were your holidays?" Lanie answered with expression.

"They were just perfect. I am happy to see the gang again tough."

"Yeah me to!" Lanie replied with a large smile on her face.

They wandered through the doors and searched for their lockers, when Jenny appeared in front of them. Jenny was a sweet girl they knew from high school. She waved, with such an enthusiasms, and ran right to the two girls.

They both welcomed her with a big hug and smiled as they pulled away.

"Hey Jenny how have you been? You still with Kev?" Kate asked as she smiled at the smaller girl.

Kevin was an Irish boy he was sweat and had a big heart.

"Hey to you too. I've been good and yes I am still with the best boyfriend of the world!" Jenny said with a large excited smile on her face.

"Hey that is not true you haven't been with Javi!" Lanie exclaimed with a grin on her face as she thought of her boyfriend.

Javi was Latin, too. They've been together for one year and a half now and everything was great between them.

Just with that the two Boys appeared behind Kate and Lanie. Javi tapped Lanie on the shoulder and she quickly turned around to kiss her boyfriend. Kevin went between Kate and Lanie to hug his own girlfriend.

"_Where is Rick" _Kate thought as she didn't see him anywhere.

Rick was Kate's boyfriend since last year they were so sweat together and everyone saw how much they love each other.

Just as Kate thought he wouldn't come, two hands came from behind and covered her eyes.

"Who is it?" a male voice behind her asked.

"Josh?" Kate said with a little smirk at her lips.

"Seriously Kate?" Rick turned her around an crossed his arms in front of his chest.

She had a huge smile on her face as she saw her boyfriend standing in front of her with a huge amount of disappointment in is look.

"Oh come on Rick don't be such a little child!" She said as she leaned up an gave him a tender kiss on his soft lips.

He didn't kiss her back he was still angry and didn't want to give in.

"Seriously come on it was just a choke don't act like a kid, Rick!" She began to become disappointed at him.

"_Why is he acting like a little child?" _She thought to herself.

"I am not acting like a kid! That was not ok, Kate!" he protested as she gave him a look. THAT look.

"Oh get it over with; Rick. Would you?" she said with an angry glare. She hates it when he is acting like this.

"Ok, ok I get it. I am sorry." He apologized and rapped her in a hug and gave her a light kiss on her lips.

"Ok you are forgiven, but… never act like that again ok? I hate it!" she exempted his apologize.

"I won't!" he pulled her in for another kiss, until Lanie interrupted their little moment.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but… we are still here and we have to get to get to our classes soon!" Lanie said with a little smirk on her lips.

"Yeah she is right we should probably get going!" Kate said as she smiled at her friends.

"So what do you have at first?" Rick questioned the group.

"I have English with Mr. Shannon!" Jenny said as she looked at her schedule.

"I have English too!" said Kevin.

"Me too." Javi, also known as Espo, said.

"I have Math with Mrs. Montgomory." Lanie said.

"Hey me too nice we are at the same class now." Kate exclaimed with a large smile on her face.

"Hey you are never so excited when you have the same class as I so!" Rick started to protest.

"_And again. Why?" _Kate thought as she looked Rick in the face.

"Rick what did I say about acting like a child?" Kate said with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Oh right, sorry" Rick quickly replied didn't want his girlfriend to get mad at him.

Kate was glad he didn't go further with that argument.

"So… I have Math too!" Rick exclaimed with such expression as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Good, so I guess we go to our classes?" Kate asked with a grin.

Everyone agreed and went straight to class. Rick grabbed Kate's hand an went with her to their class.

**AN: I don't owe anything. Please leave review I want to know what you think! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't own anything.**

* * *

As they entered the classroom Rick automatically set next to Kate. He loved to be near her and just look at her.

Lanie set on the other side of Kate. Next to Lanie was that guy, Josh, he was the quarterback and every girl in high school wanted to be his girlfriend. He often asked Kate out but she always resist, because she was with Rick.

As the teacher entered the room everyone went quiet. Mrs. Montgomory checked if everyone was there and said a few words about the beginning of the new year and how different college is from high school.

Rick took a piece of paper out of his back and wrote a massage to Kate.

_You look so beautiful today. You know?_

Kate blushed at the compliment and gave him a quick reply.

_You are not so bad yourself._

_You want to go to dinner with me, on Saturday?_ Rick asked her.

_I'd love to. Where to?_

_That will be a surprise._

_Oh come on Rick tell me. _She begged

_No you have to come to find out. _He gave her the piece with a wide grin on his face.

_That is not fair. _She wanted to know.

_Oh it is! _

"Kate, Rick is there something you want to share?" the teacher asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No sorry Mrs. Montgomory" Rich quickly reacted.

"You better pay attention!" the teacher warned.

Rick and Kate both looked embarrassed and paid attention to the teacher.

The lesson went by quick and the three of them went to their lockers. Rick's was next to Kate's, which was no coincidence.

Soon Espo, Jenny and Kevin appeared and opened their lockers.

"So what's next?" Kate asked the others as they all stand there with their books in their hands.

"I have Chemistry!" Lanie said.

"Me too" Javi smiled.

"I have French." Jenny exclaimed.

"Me too" Kevin replied.

"Me too" Rick said as he looked questioning at Kate.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go!" Kate said as she reached up and kissed Rick on his cheek.

* * *

The lesson was over soon and they all stand at their lockers again.

They all had gym now. They took their clothes and went to the change rooms.

When the girls appeared in the room, both Lanie and Jenny stared at Kate.

"What?" Kate questions curious.

"What is going on between you and Rick today you seem so… away like you daydream all the time?" Lanie stated as she put on her sport pants.

Kate blushed a little when Lanie said that.

"Nothing!" Kate stated while she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Girl come on spill what is going on." Jenny wanted to know.

"I swear it's nothing. Now shut up." She was angry she didn't want to talk about it.

"When you say so." Lanie didn't believe her.

"Yes I say so. Now let's get out there they are probably already waiting for us." Kate gathered her shoes and got into the hall.

As soon as Josh spotted her, he got to her with a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Kate you look awesome." Josh said as he reached her.

"Thanks" she replied with no interest in a conversation.

"So how were your holidays?" Josh asked as she walked away in Rick's direction.

"Good thanks." She answered dry.

"What are you doing today?"

"Josh please leave me alone, ok?" she spit sharply. She was not interested in having a conversation with especially when she had the option to talk to her boyfriend.

Kate was quick as she went over to Rick, she cupped is cheeks with both her hands and kissed him eagerly.

He did a fast response and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in. They were soon interrupted by the teachers whistle.

They heard a lot about Mr. Tyler he was said to be a nice teacher and you could tell him whatever problem you had. He was tall had broad shoulders and a nice smile.

"Hey guys welcome to college. In gym there will not be many differences to high school, there are just a few more extra courses you can go to. If you want to visit some of them, you get the chance to sign you in, in the main hall. I think we are going to have fun and I hope will get along well.

They finished their lesson and went back to the change rooms.

"Hey we still on for today?" Kate asked Lanie.

"Yeah of course I can't wait." She answered with a smile on her face.

Soon they were changed again and went to lunch break.

The boys were faster than the girls, they had already taken a table and waited for their girlfriends. Jenny smiled at the sine of Kevin sitting on the bank.

The girls went straight to Kev, Espo and Rick. Kate set next to Rick, Jenny next to Kevin and Lanie next to Javier. Everyone had their lunch in front of them. Jenny had a bottle of water, a cheese sandwich and a cup cake. Kevin with a little bottle of apple juice, a cheeseburger and a cup cake as well. Lanie went for a salad a bottle of water and an apple. Javier ate a cheeseburger, as Kevin, a bottle of sprite and an apple. Kate decided for a salad, a bottle of water and a cup cake. Rick got a ham sandwich a coke and a chocolate pudding.

"So Javier, Kevin any plans for today?" Rick asked them as he took a bite from his sandwich.

"No, no plans why?" they both answered with a full mouth.

"You want to come over to play some videogames my mom isn't home," he replied with a smile. He would have asked Kate to come but he knew she had plans with Lanie for today.

"Yeah. Why not!" Javier exclaimed.

"Yeah we could do that!" Kevin agreed as he took a sip of his juice.

"Good. You want to go home first or straight from school?"

"No straight ahead I'd say." Kevin replied.

"Ok, alright." Rick said as he began to eat again.

They finished lunch and got to their next classes. Lanie, Javier and Kate had physics and Rich, Kevin and Jenny went to history.

The school day was soon finished and they all stand at their lockers to say goodbye and get out of there. Rick closed Kate's locker door and pulled her to him.

"Have fun with Lanie today." He said with a friendly smile.

"You have fun with the boys." They smiled at each other as Rick leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. The kiss got deeper and she didn't pull away didn't want it to end yet, just as someone cleared his throat.

Javier stood there with a large grin all over his face. Kate looked embarrassed, as a light blush rose at her cheeks. Rick just stood there with his hands still at Kate's waist and look at Lanie, which had a raised brow.

"Come on Lanie let's go." Kate quickly said, she gave Rick a quick peck on his cheek "Bye" and grabbed Lanie's hand an pulled her with her.

"What was that?" Lanie asked with a raised eyebrow and looked back to the others.

"What was what?" Kate denied.

"Oh come on why where you so embarrassed and got out so quickly?"

"Sorry Lanie it was just … I don't know it was uncomfortable." She had red cheeks and refused to look at Lanie.

"Ok, don't worry about it. Let's go I want a new dress for my date with Javi on Friday!" Kate was thankful her friend didn't bother about it anymore.

"Yeah I need a new dress, too. Rick wanted to go to dinner on Saturday." Kate smiled at the thought about her date.

"Oh, nice. You know where he is taking you?"

They walked along the street in the direction to the mall.

After two hours of rushing from one shop to the other both found their perfect dress. Lanie went for a blue, short nice cocktail dress. Kate decided for something not so over dressed, because she didn't know where he was taking her. Her dress was a light purple, short and strapless.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Kate yelled as she entered the house with the hands full of shopping bags.

It was already fife o'clock and she just wanted to eat and get into bed, she was exhausted of her long shopping tour with Lanie.

"Hi, Katie! How was your day?" Johanna exclaimed and rushed to her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Hi mom. I had really fun today, thanks. Is dad already home?" she went straight into kitchen to look what her mother was cooking, it smelled delicious.

"I am here honey." Her dad came out of the living room. Kate gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and smiled at her father.

"Hey dad. Mom what are you cooking it smells good?" Kate wanted to know, because she didn't get a chance to look what it was.

"It is chicken in tomato sauce with rice." She answered her daughter and went over to the oven to continue cooking.

As the food was finished and Kate set the table they all settled around the table ate. Johanna was the first one to speak.

"So Katie you didn't tell me much about your day, how was it?" Her mother always wanted to know everything and she won't back down until she knew everything she wanted to know.

"It was great I met a few new people, my teachers are nice everything went well I like it." Kate wanted her mother to go with the answer and let her eat.

"That's good Katie I am happy for you!"

"_Oh thank god" _Kate was relieved her mother didn't go any further with questions.

The rest of the dinner was silent. Together they made the dishes and then her mom and dad went to bed.

Kate was about to change her clothes when her phone vibrated. She smiled as the face of her boyfriend lit up on her display. Rick sent her a message.

_Hey beautiful, how was your day? _

**Hey! It was really great. How was your evening?** She sent him a quick reply and changed.

She was lying on the bed as her phone went off again.

_It was nice I missed you tough :( _

**Missed you too**

_You have plans for tomorrow?_

**No don't think so, why?**

_Want to come home with me my mom isn't home again and I thought it might be fun :)_

**Yeah, sounds great ;) ** She smiled, she loved the moments she and Rick spent together alone.

_Yay :) I probably should go to sleep have to get up early tomorrow._

**Yeah me too, goodnight **

_Night, Love you _

**Love you too :* **She was so happy, they said it the first time last month, and both knew they really meant it.

She just thought about school and how happy she was with Rick. Everything was perfect, they haven't done _it_ yet, but she was ready now, she wants to have her first time with him. She knew he was perfect and she loved him and he loved her. It was right. With that last thought she fell into a sweat and deep sleep.

* * *

**AN: Hey hope you liked the chapter please leave review it is my first story and I want to know what you think :) Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Peep Peep Peep _

The shrill sound of her alarm rang in her ears. It is the second day of the new school year and it already was something she hated. The getting up early thing, the homework and of course, the lessons themself, the only thing that was positive on the new school year was she would see her friends and boyfriend every day.

Kate pulled the blanket away, with her feet, swung her legs over the ledge of her bed and got up. She wandered over to her bathroom, which was luckily in her room, pulled her shirt over her head, pulled her pants down and took a quick shower.

She went to her closet and looked for something to wear, something nice to wear, because she would go to Rick after school and she wanted to look nice. He always said she was beautiful in anything, but she liked to dress a little up for him.

She decided she would go for a purple tank top, light blue skinny jeans and a black vest over her tank top. She put on some makeup made her hair in a loose bun and went downstairs to her parents.

"Good morning sunshine." Her mom welcomed her with a smile while she was making breakfast.

"Morning mom!" she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and set on her chair waiting for breakfast.

"You have any plans for today?" Her mom put Kate's plate on the table and set down next to her.

"Yeah, I will go to Rick after school, if it is ok!" She picked up her toast and took a bite.

"Of course it is ok! Have fun! But be safe, ok?" Kate's cheeks became completely red.

"_Did she really just say that?" _Kate was shocked and didn't know what to answer.

"Mom I am eighteen years old I know what I do, ok?" She quickly took another bite from her toast before her mother could reply.

"I know Katie, I am just saying!"

"Yeah, but I have to go now to catch my bus! See you later mom, bye!" Kate grabbed her bag, slipped into her jacket and opened the door.

"Bye Katie, have fun!" Johanna yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

She stood in front of her locker as again to hands came in front of her eyes. She knew she wouldn't make the same mistake as yesterday and make fun. So she turned around and to her surprise it wasn't Rick in front of her. It was Josh, the Josh she gave a rebuff yesterday. Luckily she didn't turn around and kiss him that would be _great_, but still why was Josh standing there?

"Josh what are you doing here?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wanted to say hi." Josh replied with a grin on his face.

"Well, hi! Now please leave me alone!" She didn't want Rick to see Josh standing there, he would flip out and she didn't want that.

But before she knew it Rick was at her side and staring at Josh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I am just saying hello!"

"Yeah, you said hello no go!" Rick replied with a harsh tone in his voice.

"Okay, okay I'll go!" Josh turned around and went straight to his locker.

"Hey honey." He looked down at her, his arm around her shoulders.

She reached up and gave him a quick peck on his mouth.

"Hey." She mumbled against his lips.

"I'm really excited about today!" He said with a smile and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Me too! You planned anything special?"

"No not really, maybe we could watch a movie and relax. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good" She smiled up at him "We should get going know."

"Yeah, let's go!" He intertwined their fingers and led her to their classroom.

* * *

After eight hours of English, History, Chemistry and other subjects they finally got out of _prison. _They were on their way to Rick, as Kate began to speak.

"My mom made a comment today, which made me think of all day."

"About what?" Rick looked down at her.

"About being safe...with... you know... sex."

"Oh, that kind of comment." He stopped walking and turned so he was standing in front of her. "You thought about it... sex... I mean?" He was not sure if he should ask her that but he did it anyway.

"Yeah... I know we never talked about it but..." She was a little bit uncomfortable with the subject but they had to talk about it someday.

"But... you want to... do it ... I mean...?"

"Yes... I've never done it before because I wanted to wait for the right guy but... I think you are the right one." She had a small smile covering her face.

"You know... I haven't done it before either. I wanted to wait for the right girl ... and I think I just waited for you." She blushed. He was so sweat. She pulled him in for a long slow kiss.

"You're so sweat, you know?" She said and kissed him again.

"So... you want to do it?" He pulled away and saw straight in her eyes.

"Yes... I want to, you?" She was not so sure if he wanted it, too.

"Yeah, me too!" He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you!"

"I love you too." They kissed again and went further to his home.

He opened the door and let her in. She took of her jacket and hang it in the wardrobe it the hallway.

"You want to pick out a movie?" He asked her while he went to get something to drink.

She went over to his shelf with movies and picked "The librarian: The course of the Judas Chalice ". It was her favorite film and it would be fun watching it with Rick.

"You want popcorn?" Rick yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, thanks." She replied. She put the DVD in the player and turned on the TV.

She set on his couch and waited for Rick, to appear with their popcorn. He walked around the counter and to the couch. He set the bowl on the coffee table and set down next to her.

They started the movie and snuggled in together. Rick had his arm around her shoulder and his feet on the table. She leaned her head on his chest and her right hand above his heart.

This would be a nice, lazy day... and maybe a little bit more.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday and this is a short chapter but I didn't have the time sorry.**

**If anyone wants me to write this story in German, tell me maybe I will do that. **

**Thank you and pleas leave review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey first of all I want to thank you all for reading and following this story and all your nice reviews.**

**This Chapter is M rated for something some of you might have been waiting for so...**

**Have fun reading it! ;)**

* * *

Halfway through the film they were both really comfortable and relaxed against each other. Kate turned her head, so she was looking him in the eyes and captured her lips with his in a slow tender kiss. The kiss got more heated and none of them wanted to pull away. She opened her mouth and his tongue automatically reached in. The tongues were fighting for dominance. Just as the need of air took over them, they broke of the kiss.

He leaned in once more, this time with more force and need. He flipped them so she was lying down on the couch and he on top of her. He placed kisses down her neck, then her jaw and to her mouth again. They were full of lust, full of need and want. She shoves her hand under the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up.

Soon his shirt was lying on the floor next to them. Before anything got more heated, he shove on hand under her knees and the other hand under her neck. She closed her hands behind his neck and leaned into him. He carried her bridal style into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed.

Again he was on top of her and pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall on the ground. Before he opened her bra he wanted to make sure she wanted this.

"You sure about that?" He was gentle he didn't want to push her into something she doesn't want.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's do this." She said with a shy smile. "Unless... you not sure." She was worried this isn't what he wanted.

"I'm sure, I was never so sure about something." He smiled down at her and kissed her again.

"Good. No shut up." She wanted sex, she wanted him, and she wanted him NOW.

He gently opened her bra and strokes the stripes down her arms. Soon her bra was on the floor together with her shirt.

She made quick work with his belt and opened the button of his pants. She zipped them open and strokes them down his legs. He knelt there with only his boxers left on, as she noticed his full, hard erection.

He zipped her pants open slide them down, 'til they were on the floor. Her panties were wet. Hell, so wet.

"God Kate you're so wet." He remarked as he slid them down to have her completely naked.

"For you, just for you." She smiled up at him and shoves his boxers down. He was big, really big. She was worried if she could handle him, all of him, inside of her.

He pushed on finger into her, to tease her. She let out a groan and he felt her walls close around his finger. He pulled his finger out and licked it. Oh my god she tasted so good.

He began to kiss her, he started at her neck, down her jaw, along her collarbone and her breasts. He took on of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh my ... Rick..." she groaned as he sucked on her other nipple. "Please...I need you..." She couldn't hold it any longer and cried out his name. "I need... you... inside me... NOW!" she almost yelled it. She wanted this she wanted him, so much. She took his shaft and pulled it near her opening but he stopped her. He took her wrist and pulled it away.

"You really want this?" he wanted to make sure one last time before he would do it.

"Yes!" She yelled at him. "Now get your penis inside me or I swear I kill you." She was almost angry. Why was he so good and gentle? He was too good for her, she didn't deserve him. He was so sweet, lovely, gentle and loved her how did she deserve someone like him?

It didn't matter why he was there taking care of her, what mattered was that he was there. She loved him for being here, taking care of her and just being him.

He wanted to make it perfect for her, for them both; it was their first time and he want to make it unforgettable.

He went further with his kisses. Down her stomach, he let his tongue lick around her belly button and sucked on it. "Rick... just..." she was so close so close to come and he wasn't even in her. What the hell is he doing to her? How is he doing this to her?

After a few more kisses down her belly he reached her clit. He kissed it, shoves one, than two fingers into her and sucked her clit. He felt so good.

"I'm so close... so... close." She let out a loud groan. He pulled his head up to her and kissed him, with so much lust and so much need. She touched his bottom lip wither her tongue asking for entry. He opened his mouth and let her in. She bite down his bottom lip and reached for his penis. Why wasn't he in her already?

She pulled out his fingers and led his erection nearer her opening. "Now." She said and shoves him in her. He was so big, so... big. He pushed further into her so he was completely in her. He filled her completely out.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. "And I want to make love to you." He kissed her gently on her lips and pulled out a bit.

"I love you too." She barely whispered.

He shoves in and out again and again. They found their rhythm and did it together. It was like a dance he was the one who leads and make her feel wonderful.

He felt her walls go out around him; he pushed in once again and felt her come. "Fuck...Rick..." he was amazing. He pulled out and wanted to lie down next to her, but she had other plans.

She crossed her legs around his waist and flipped them over so she was on top. He was astounded of her lust. She saw that look he had on his face and was worried. "You don't want to?" she was a bit shy, she didn't know if he thought the same way of their experience a few minutes ago.

"Of course I want to, I love you and I love; to make love to you." He looked her in the eyes and saw what she felt.

"I love you too." She leaned down and kissed him gently. Then she soon began to kiss his neck, down his jaw and further to his belly. She went down and down and down, 'til she was at his, again, complete erection. She closed her hand around him; he filled her full hand, and leaned down. She took him into her mouth and sucked. She stroke his penis with her mouth let her tongue curl around his tip and sucked.

"Oh... Kate...fuck..." he balled his hands into fists around the covers. "What are you... hell I love you!" he yelled. A groan filled his room and she was still working on his shaft.

He pulled her up so their eyes met. His eyes were full of lust and want, but... most important love, love for her. "I love, love, love you! I can't tell you often enough." He wanted her to know how much he loved her; even though; it was never possible she would know how much.

"I love you too, so much!" She had tears in her eyes and kissed him with so much love. She sucked on his lip and took once again his penis in her hand, stroked it, and shoves him into her. He felt so good inside of her. She wanted more, she wanted it now.

She flipped them over again so he was on top. He leaned down and kissed her, never want to let it end. He pulled out, so he was almost completely out and pushed with hard and fast into her again. She cried his name, so loud he thought the whole neighborhood can hear her.

He felt her vibrating under him. Oh my god. She had an orgasm and what hell of an orgasm. He felt her walls crumbling around him. She looked so beautiful...and so happy. He loved her and she loved him everyone saw that from the first day on and they knew too.

He pushed into her one last time, slowly and careful and then pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He pulled her into his side his arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest.

"That was..." He didn't have the words for it just _WOW._

"I know..." She was so happy they had done it and it was good, really _GOOD._

"You want to sleep for a little while?" He asked her they were both exhausted after that... ride.

"Yeah, but we have to set an alarm I have to be home in-"she looked at the clock on his beside table, it wrote 5:30 pm "- two and a half hours."

"Ok I will set an alarm in to hours, ok?"

"Yes, ok!"

"Good, I love you. Now sleep."

"I love you too." She smiled up at him gave him one last kiss and fell asleep, with her had on his chest her arms around his waist an her legs tangled into his.

He gave her a kiss on her head and fell asleep as well.

It was the perfect first time and they did well with waiting for each other. They are perfect for each other. Everything is perfect, they loved each other, they had a good start at school and the best friends they could have. Everything was perfect, but for how long?

* * *

**AN: Hey hope you liked the chapter, please leave review **

**Thank you **

**Corinna **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I hope after that reviews it's ok that I continue the story**

**And if you don't like **

**Not my problem you don't have to read it. **

**For those who wanted me to continue, have fun reading it :D**

They slept 'til the alarm went off and got up. Kate gathered her stuff and went to the front door. The said goodbye leaned in, in a slow tender kiss, and Kate went home.

The next days went by quickly and soon it was Saturday afternoon. Kate sand in front of mirror and looked herself up and down. She wore the dress she bought with Lanie, black high heels and the necklace Rick bought her for her last birthday. She had her hair open and falling over her shoulders in light curls.

She was very excited about it, first of all: she didn't know where he was taking her and secondly she would stay over at his tonight.

It was 5:50 pm and Rick should be there in ten. She couldn't wait to see him, to kiss him and to go on that date with him. Just as she was away in her daydream about later, her mom knocked on the door and snapped her out of her dream world.

"Hey sweetie you ready?" She looked down her daughter and gave her a warm smile. "You look beautiful; Rick won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"You think?" She bit her lip and looked into the mirror again.

"Absolutely." Johanna smiled at her daughter und walked further into her room.

Together they went downstairs, just as the bell rang. Kate looked at her clock, exact 6:00 pm, he was always this punctual. She had a big smile on her face when she went to open the door. She swung the door open and smiled at her boyfriend; she didn't let him before she grabbed his jacket and pulled him in, in a quick sweet kiss to his lips.

He was surprised by her force but didn't show it. She finally stepped away and let him in.

"Hallo, Mrs. Beckett." He greeted her mother with a handshake.

"Hi, Rick. Just call me Johanna since you and Katie are already together since a whole year. "

"And hopefully longer." He smiled down at his girlfriend, who was standing next to him with her hand in his.

"Yeah, I hope so too. You're good for her."

"Thank you. I won't let her slip away."

"I hope so." Kate got in with a small grin on her lips.

"Never!" He leaned down and gave her a light kiss.

Johanna just smiled at the two lovebirds. He really was good for her, he was a great guy and Johanna was sure he really loved her little Katie. Deep inside of her, Johanna hoped he would someday be her son in law

"Ok you too get out of here and enjoy your date."

"Thank you, mom. Love you." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and opened the front door.

They were standing in front of the car, when Kate spotted the picnic basket in the back.

"You are taking me out for a picnic?"

"Yeah, I thought it was romantic, but if you don't want to we –"he was cut off by a kiss on his lips.

"No, I think is perfect." She kissed him again and got into the car.

After a drive for 15 minutes they were at the central park on a big grass field near the water. The sun was just about to set down, it was a beautiful, romantic sunset. Rick grabbed a blanket out of the basket and laid it down on the grass. He set down and pulled Kate down into his lap. He curled his arms around her and nuzzled his nose into her shoulder.

"This is beautiful, Rick. Thank you." She turned her head so she looked him in the eyes, his beautiful, clear blue eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you." He gave her a light kiss on her nose and she turned around again.

He took the basket and reached for a bowl of strawberries, a box with sandwiches, a few with chess and the others with ham, a bottle of coke and two glasses. He put all of it down at on the blanket.

"Close your eyes!"

"What?" she asked with a questioning look.

"Close your eyes!" he said again.

"Why?" she didn't want to, what was he up too?

"Just do it. Trust me. Close your eyes and open your mouth." She did as she was told and closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

He pulled another thing out of his basket, chocolate. He broke a piece of and led it along her lips. As he finally shoves it into her mouth, she bites down on the chocolate and moaned.

"Thank you! You want some?" she was happy and leaned in and gave him an openmouthed kiss, so that he could have a piece of the chocolate too.

"Did I already say you are the most beautiful and loveliest women in the world, and that I love you?"

"I don't remember you saying it!" she had a small smirk on her face as she gave him a quick, yet sweet, kiss on his lips. "I love you too." She gave him another kiss, this one was slower and took longer, but as the need of air was too big she pulled away.

"Good." He smiled at her and began to eat.

They set there for a little while and adored the shine of the moon before they gathered up everything and got into the car, to drive home to Rick's.

They were in front of his door as he suddenly kissed her, she didn't knew what he was doing at first, but soon she realized it and kissed him back. The kiss was full of lust and he forced himself to pull away because they still weren't in the apartment and he wouldn't want anyone to see them doing...this.

He quickly pulled out his key and pushed the door open. His mother, Martha Rogers, wasn't home; he made sure of that the day before.

Just the second the door closed again he pushed her against it and captured her lips in another kiss. They both were full of lust and want. Want for each other. He put kisses along her jaw, behind her ear, pulled her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it. She let out a loud moan as he sucked at her pule point. He already knew that was a special point on her body, of course there were more, but right now he could just reach this one.

He took her hand and pulled her after him into his bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. He loved this girl so much, he would never, never be so stupid and push her away of break her heart.

Her hazel eyes looked straight into his blue eyes. She could lose herself in these eyes, it's like she was looking into the ocean, so blue, so clear she can't even describe it.

He slowly reached up to the zipper of her dress. Slowly, not wanting to hurt her, he zipped it open.

She didn't want to end this moment just yet, standing there his arms around her, her head on his shoulder in his room. She let him zip her dress open, let it fall down on the floor and stepping out of it.

He gasped as he saw that she didn't wear a bra. He cupped her breasts and kissed her lightly. He was still complete covered with clothes. How? She was already standing there in just her panties and he still had on everything. This has to change.

She reached for his button down shirt. She didn't bother to open the buttons she just ripped the shirt open. The buttons flew all around the room.

He looked down at her with one brow raised. "Was that necessary? That was one of my favorite shirts." He made a fake made face.

She just smiled up at him. "Oh poor Ricky!" and made a puppy dog face. She got on her toes and gave him a quick peck on his lips and, just as magic, his mad face was away.

She popped open the button of his pants and zipped it open. She pulled his jeans and boxers down, so he was completely naked.

He pulled her up and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and bent over her to pull out a pack of condoms out of his nightstand. He kissed her forehead, her nose, both her cheeks, her jaw and at last her mouth. He went further down with his kisses. He kissed her along her neck; they were sweet soft open mouthed kisses, which make her groan under him again. He didn't miss to suck on her pulse point; from now on he will always do this, just long enough to make sure he leaved a hickey.

He slowly went on with his journey down her body. When he came to her breasts he pulled each nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. He cried out his name again and again. He was such a tease to do that to her, but he wanted it to be even better than their first time.

**Hey guys **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave review **

**Thank you **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys **

**I hope you enjoy that Chapter**

* * *

The next four weeks went by very quick. During that time Kate had to figure out something really important. Something only Lanie knew about. Kate had others to tell too. The question in her mind was should she do that? There were Rick, her mom and dad, the guys and everyone. What would be their reactions be to this news? Would Rick ever forgive her? There were so many questions. The only way to find it out... was to tell them.

She decided after long deliberations that Rick should know. Today would be the perfect time. Since, they had a date after school. They are supposed to go to the movies and the park afterwards.

She just has to get through the school day then she finally could tell him. But... how is she going to say something like that? What are the right words to say? Should she blurt it all out? Or should she ease into the conversation? Her mind was swirling with questions.

She knew whatever way she chose Rick might be upset. She should be prepared for the worst. Honesty is the best policy she decided. One way or another he is going know by the end of their date.

As Kate awoke her phone vibrated. It was a text from Rick. He wanted to know if they were still on for today.

She replied with a quick "Yes, see you in school, love you"

She got out of her bed then went into her bathroom to take a quick shower and got dressed.

She was already late. She needed to leave the bus was coming so she had no time for breakfast. She wouldn't have eaten anything anyway. Now she would have a good excuse.

Kate left with a quick "Morning, Mom"

She kissed her Mother's cheek then departed out the front door.

* * *

She was so unusually quiet for the whole day of course that didn't go unnoticed by Lanie.

"Kate, hey, what's up? Why are you so quiet? What is bothering you?" Lanie asked her with a soothing tone.

"I am going to tell him today." Her voice was so low and so worried.

"You are going to tell Rick, that you..?" Lanie asked.

"Yes, today after the movie." She said teary eyed.

"Hey, sweetie, it is going to be ok. He will understand and will be as sweet as he always is." She said pulling Kate into a hug.

"I hope so." Kate said so close to tears. She didn't want to cry because they still were at school. Nothing drew people's attention more than someone crying. She really did not want that.

"I am sure, don't worry that much, ok?" Lanie encouraged.

"Ok." Kate had a small smile on her face as they got to their classes.

* * *

After class Kate met up with Rick in front of the Movie Theater.

"Hi Rick" Kate said then hugged him. He always liked Kate's hugs.

"Hey Beautiful are you ready?" Rick asked.

Kate nodded. Each of them had a special job. Rick was to get the tickets while Kate did the soda and movie supplies.

While standing in line Rick reflected on Kate his favorite subject. Of course he noticed that she was different. He always noticed anything about her. Being a gentleman he wouldn't ask her about it. She always told him eventually. He just had to be patient. Finally he got their tickets then stood waiting for Kate.

Of course she would buy M&Ms it's their special thing. They always ate M&Ms when they were alone too.

They gathered their things then entered the theater. They sat in the back snuggled close to each other. With her head on his chest and their hands intertwined on her belly.

Her hair smelled like cherries Rick thought just like always. He loved that scent. He had noticed there was a strong smell of cherries whenever she was around. Even if she was quite a distance away he just had that smell in his nose. He pushed a kiss into her hair then leaned back into his seat.

After a few minutes the lights went out then the movie started. She loved snuggling into him at the movies with the only barrier was their seats. She hated that there were no couple seats in this cinema.

She turned around to face him then captured his lips with hers with a mind blowing kiss.

"What was that for?" He was a little surprised by her actions. She normally didn't do that often.

"Don't know, just... for being you." She smiled at him then gave him another kiss on his so soft lips.

"Good, I will always be me so ... you could do that more often." He had a big smile on his face as he kissed her gentle and slow.

He didn't stop kissing her or let her pull away. They have been to the movies before Rick thought so it could not be the place? But it was something ... he didn't know what but something was different today. Kate was different today. He knew she said she wanted to tell him something afterwards. What could it be? Is she breaking up? No, that couldn't be it. Is she going somewhere? Is something up with her parents? He wouldn't know the answer 'til later. He just has to wait then she will tell him.

They snuggled then kissed a few times more until the movie was finished.

Two hours later they were sitting at a park bench. They had assumed the same position as at the movie. At least here there was no barrier between them. He kissed her hair then stroked her side.

"So…You wanted to tell me something?" he asked quietly not sure if he was pushing.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you which's really important." She said with a quiver to her voice. She was scared and he knew it. Kate feared his reaction but nothing would make him stop his questioning. She knew she needed to tell him.

"Just tell me Kate I won't run away or yell at you or hurt you either. Please do not be scared okay?" His voice was so soft and so understanding. He placed a bundle of hair behind her ear then let his hand slide along her cheek. "You know you can tell me everything Kate, right?"

"Yes, I do." She laid her hand above his then leaned her head into it. "I know I can, but... I am so scared." She said teary eyed.

"Hey" he pulled her into his embrace then lowered his head above hers. "I am here, I've got you. I will not let you go ok?"

"Ok" She kissed him tenderly on his lips and got up. "Can we walk?" she asked pulling him up with her.

"Of course we can. Just go ahead I will follow you." He pulled her into him and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I know and I love you too, so much." He pulled her nearer then they continued walking.

It was dark and still warm outside with a light wind blowing. It had blown her hair into her face so she couldn't see. They walked in an embrace for about ten minutes totally silent enjoying each others company.

They reached a swing set. She stopped then sat on a swing Rick did likewise.

"You ready to tell me?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah I think I am." She gave him a small smile then gazed into his eyes.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Rick asked again.

"Rick, I..." Kate started but faltered.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed and not angry at me :D **

**Thanks to my beta phnxgrl **

**you really helped me **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys **

**I am sorry if it was too hard to wait and I hope you enjoy the Chapter**

* * *

"Rick, I..." Kate started but faltered. She took a deep breath and tried again "Rick, I... I'm pregnant."

The tears streamed down her cheeks. She turned her face away from his so he would see her.

He was quickly at her side then pulled her up into his arms.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll get through we are going to do this together." He was so soft, sweet and just so loving.

"We just got into college Rick!" she looked up at him, the tears still in her eyes. "How are we supposed to do this?" Crying she crushed her head into his chest.

"Kate, look at me." He guided her face up to him then cupped her cheeks lightly.

Kate looked at his shining face.

"We will make it. We can so this together. I am not going to leave you. We are 18 years old yes that is young. We can do this, okay?" He was almost whispering his words.

"Okay." She said with her tears lessening. She leaned up then gave him a short reassuring kiss. "But there is something else."

"What is it Kate?" Rick asked.

"My parents don't know yet. How should I tell them that I got pregnant the first time I had sex?" She confided.

He saw that worry in her eyes. He just stoked her cheeks with his thumbs to calm her.

"The truth Kate they will appreciate it. I will be with you when we tell them. I mean it's at least 50 % my fault too, right?" He said trying to make her feel better.

"You right it is your fault too. You are going to take care of just as the same as I have to." She belligerently said being still teary eyes

"Kate I will do everything for you and our baby. I will be here the whole time. I will take care of you. I love you and I already love that baby. There is nothing anyone can do about that! It's something that will never change, ok?" He strokes her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I love you too." She pressed a kiss to his jaw then continued, "So you really want that baby?" she knew she always wanted kids when she is older, but now? She just got into college. They just had sex for their first time and she got pregnant. She always wanted to have a great job, be married then get a child. But everything was different, nothing was at she imagined it. She was 18 years old, just started college, has a boyfriend since one and half a year, they slept together for the first time and she got pregnant. It was not her ideal situation.

"Of course I want that child with you. I mean... it's a creation of us, a symbol of our love, and it's our baby. I know it's not the right moment. We are still too young and all but it is our baby. I love you and that baby. So yes I really want this child with you." He just said the most amazing and beautiful words she could imagine in that moment.

"And I know it may be too soon but I already planned on asking you in two months and now... after the fact that you are pregnant, I think there will be no better moment than now." Rick said.

She could hear it in his voice, he was scared and it was really important to him. What was he up to?

He pulled a small red box out of his pocket then he kneeled down on one knee in front of her. He opened the box. She saw a small silver ring with a big diamante on the top in it.

Oh my god... it's a proposal ring. Is he really going to propose to her now? How long did he have that ring in his pocket?

"Katherine Haughton Beckett you are the most, beautiful, remarkable, loving, maddening, caring, challenging and frustrating women I know. When I see you my world becomes colorful. When you are by my side I am always happy just because you are here. When I hear you voice, I can't stop listening to you. It was the first time I saw you when I fell in love with you. I know we are still so young but I really love you so much. I will always love you, you and our child. I know I can't promise I will never hurt you, but what I can promise is that I will never want to hurt you. You are the most important person in my life and I will never let you go. Kate I love you so much Always. Will you give me the honor then make me the luckiest man alive and become my wife?" He almost stammered his last words with tears welling up in his eyes.

She is looking straight into his blue eyes. It was those eyes that made her crazy all over. With tears falling down her cheek she answered. "Rick I ... yes. Yes I want to be your wife." She gave him a teary eyed smile.

He stood up then put the ring on her finger and kissed her tenderly. The kiss lingered longer than he planned. He pulled her up into the sky then swung her around.

"Great, now I have to tell my parents that I am pregnant from my _fiancé_! You really did good work Rick." She said half serious half teasingly.

"I am sorry?" he said as was a little scared of her.

"Yes you are." She said kissing him again. "Yes you are absolutely sorry."

"So I think we are going to tell your parents now?" He asked putting her down again.

"Yes I am afraid so. You want to walk or call a cab?" Kate said.

"You ok with just walking? I think I need the fresh air right now." He said holding her hand in his.

"Of course go ahead." She was actually really happy now, after she told him.

They were meandering on their way to her parents. They were both still scared what they will say but with the hold of each other by their side. What ever it would be they would face it together.

She has her head on his shoulder and he with his arm around her.

"I know it's not the perfect time and neither of us expected it, but... I am really happy right now, you know? I mean I have the best fiancé and mother of my child in my arm, what more should I ask for?" he kissed her hair and continued. "And by the way, I have some 'good' news too."

"What is it?" she stopped walking and looked up at him.

"You know I sent my manuscript to a number of publishers?" she nodded curiously "I got a reply from Black Pawn. They are going to publish it!" he said with a big smile on his face.

She crossed her hands behind his neck then kissed him tenderly. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"That is great, I am sure it will be a best seller. I have read the book I am sure it will be one. That is one of the best things that could have happened right now." She kissed him again as they continued walking.

Rick had written stories since he was ten years old. He spent so much time reading and writing as a kid. This was his life long dream was to become a writer. He loved to write crime novels with the craziest crime scenes he could imagine. When he was sixteen he stopped writing because of his mother interference they had lots of problems. One of their most important arguments was over his father. He never knew his father. He had never met him. His mom was not going to tell him anything about him. After he met Kate he felt the inspiration returned. He had started writing again.

After walking for twenty more minutes then they reached her front door. Both were pretty nervous about her parents' reaction. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and slit it into the lock. She looked down at her finger where her beautiful ring at her shone. She loved his ring. It was beautiful and not to fancy but still special. It came from the man she was going to marry.

"I really love the ring. Thank you." She quickly looked up at him and gave him a small kiss. "How did you know how it would fit?"

"I am good at calculating sizes." He smiled at her then pushed the door open.

She was already one foot in the house as he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"You know whatever they will say or react I am right here, okay?" Rick said gazing into her amazing eyes.

"I know, thank you Rick. I love you." Kate said.

"I love you too, so much." He kissed her then they entered her apartment.

* * *

**Sooo what do you think? **

**I hoped it's not to cruel **

**please leave Review thanks **

**Corinna **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi I rushed with this chapter so no one is comlaining**

**I had to do it without a beta so I could do it this fast **

**I hope you like it though**

* * *

Both her parents were home, _prefect, _Rick thought to himself. No he would have to face her father; he was so scared of her father. He is going to kill him. He got his only and just 18 years old, daughter pregnant the first time she had sex. Perfect!

She felt his hand getting sweaty and saw his scared face. "Hey, what is going on?"

"He is going to kill me."

"Who" she asked lowering her brows.

"Your father, he is going to kill me." He said really serious.

"No he is not. Why would he do this?" She thought it was ridiculous to think her father is going to kill Rick.

"I got his only daughter pregnant and proposed to her before even asking him." He really thought her dad would kill him.

"Rick, look at me." She strokes his cheek with her hand so he was facing her. "He is NOT going to kill you, ok? He knows if he did, he would never see me again." She said softly leaning up to kiss him.

"You sure?" he was so scared he looked like a little boy.

"I am sure! Now let's face them, ok?"

"Ok, let's get the party started." He said and together they got into the living room, where her parents were settled on the couch.

"Hi Katie, Hallo Rick" her mom greeted them friendly. "Rick what happened? You look like you saw a ghost."

"I think it will be even worse."

"What are you talking about? You kina scaring me." Johanna said and walked over to them.

"Mom, Dad, we have something to tell you." Kate said with a light voice.

"What is it, spit it out." Jim said looking at the two teenagers.

"Maybe you should sit down mom."

"Kate..? What is going on?" Her mom set down on the couch next to her husband.

"Mom I ..., I don't know how to say that. I am just going to tell you. I... I am... I am pregnant. And we already decided to get the baby together and nothing will change this." The tears streamed down her cheeks and Rick laid his arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

Her parent's jaws dropped open, obviously surprised and shocked really shocked.

"I want to say I am behind Kate for every step of this, I wanted to ask her to marry me soon anyway and after she told me she was pregnant, all I could think about was her being my wife and getting this child together. I know we are still too young and it was obviously not planned, but I am actually really happy having this baby with her. I will do everything for them. I will never hurt your daughter and your grandchild on purpose. I know I can't promise I will never hurt any of them, but I would never hurt them with my will. I will sault for them both I don't know how, yet, but I already got a publisher for my first book and if it sells good I am going to write more books and earn my money. If that doesn't work out I will do every job available to get them what they need. I do know this are many promises and you'll maybe doubt I am able to hold onto them, but I will do everything to do so." Rick came up with all that just hoping that to sooth her parents.

"I actually don't know what to say right know." Johanna replied the shock still placed in her face.

"I know mom it's a shock, what you think was my first reaction I found out I am pregnant. I didn't know what to do, how I was going to tell you, how I was going to tell Rick. I was so worried what Rick would say, I thought he would leave and never want to talk to me again, but then he did the exact opposite of it and proposed."

"So... just so I get that right. You are telling us you are pregnant and engaged?" Jim had his turn now.

"Yes, I am sorry I know no one planned this or thought of this, but it is that way now. I can't change it anymore, I love Rick and I already love that tiny think in me." Her eyes were still full with tears and her head was now lying on Rick's shoulder.

"Ok I can see you actually thought about that. We will help you with everything Kate and I can see that Rick truly loves you and that he will be here for everything as well. If not, I will hurt you and I have a lawyer as a husband and a few friends at the NYPD. I wouldn't risk hurting my daughter if you want to have a long and happy life." Johanna stated and looked over to her husband waiting for him to say something.

"I can't say much more than your mother said, Kate. We will be here every step of this pregnancy and what I believe, the wedding. We will help you two doing this; I didn't think I would be a granddad so soon though. And Rick, I am warning you. If you will hurt my baby and her baby, I will hurt YOU, other than that I am happy to having you as my future son in law."

"Thank you Mr. Beckett and I swear, if I hurt Kate any way possible, I wouldn't want it any other way than be punished, because I would deserve it." Rick meant everything what he said seriously.

"Thank you mom, thank you dad." She went to the couch and hugged her mom tightly and kissing her cheek softly. "I love you" she whispered into her ear. After doing the same with her father she got over to Rick's side again.

"You said you were planning on proposing already, so you must have a ring, right?" Johanna asked trying to make clear that she already arranged herself with this whole thing.

"Yes there is a ring a very gorgeous ring I think." Kate replied showing her mom her left hand.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful Kate. You have good taste Rick. How did you afford that ring?" Johanna said admiring the engagement ring.

"I did a lot of small jobs this summer to afford it. I wanted exactly that ring for her and I would have done almost everything to get it." He explained, actually very proud of himself.

"So there is one major question you have to think of. You want to get married before the baby is born or after?" Kate's father joined the group.

"I didn't think about that yet, did you?" Kate looked up curiously into her fiancé's eyes.

"No I didn't, but maybe it would be good if we were married before the baby is here. I mean what name do we give her when we are not married by then?" Rick answered with a thinking look.

"Her? You don't know it's going to be a girl."

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"Ok, ok you can discuss this later. Now back to the original question, before or after the baby is born?" Johanna interrupted them.

"I think we should marry before our child is here."

"I think so too, actually." She smiled up at her future husband and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

* * *

**SO I hope you liked the chapter. **

**Please leave review I am always thankful for them.**

**Corinna **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys **

**sorry it took me so long to write another chapter I didn't know what to write :/**

**I hope you like this chapter though :D**

* * *

Martha took the news pretty well. Of course she wasn't that happy that her 18 year old son is becoming a father and getting married. She thought they were still young and it would have been better if it didn't happen so soon. However, she knew in her heart that Kate was the right woman for her son. They would be mature enough to do it.

Rick had a meeting with Black Pawn this morning. They wanted to discuss everything about the book and the contract. They want to publish his book. They had one problem. His name it had to be changed to something to get the more interest in his book. Not his first name, Richard was a good first name for a novelist, but Rogers? Richard Rogers was not an interesting name for a writer. People would confuse him for the more famous playwright.

Since Kate is going to take his last name when they get married, she would have to have a vote in the name. She has to be ok with it. He couldn't just change it without her knowing.

Kate was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about how they were going to tell their friends about the news as she heard the bell ring.

She walked to the door and opened it. Rick was standing there with a bouquet of big, beautiful, red roses. She took the roses from him and tucked his shirt to her and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"Hey" he managed to say after she pulled away.

"Hi" she replied with a smile. She opened the door wider and let him in.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy that your here, actually I am very happy about that, but why?" She asked being confused.

She didn't think he would come over today. When they last spoke they said they would see each other tomorrow in school.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" he answered.

"OK what is it?" she asked.

"You know I had the meeting with Black Pawn today right?" she nodded.

"They told me they will publish my book and further works. There is one problem my name. I have to change my last name. Richard Rogers doesn't sound good as a name for a novelist. I was told that people would be more interested in me and the book if I had another name." he explained to her. Plus I would not be confused for that famous playwright.

"Oh, ok. Well than I think we are going to have another last name." she replied with a small smile in her face.

"Really…? You ok with changing my name and soon to be your name?" he was a little shocked that she was so ok with it.

"Yeah, I mean why not? I am going to change my last name anyway, so why don't we get our own last name. Not mine, not yours, ours and our baby's. We would be our own family with our own last name." she offered and looked into his shining blue eyes.

"Kate you are so awesome. I love you so much." He smiled and kissed her gently. "So... what do you suggest?" he went over to sit on the couch and pulled her with him.

"Em, maybe something that works well with Richard." She answered with a smirk.

"Ha ha, thought so much have you already? What exactly have you had any suggestions? I mean it will be yours too so it has to work with Katherine." He pondered.

"Oh, yeah I don't know. You have any suggestions?" She replied.

"Richard King or perhaps Richard Hart?" Rick said just throwing a few names out.

"Richard King? Really… Come on Rick…Is that not a bit to self-glorying?" she said as she gave him her look.

"Ok, maybe not. What about... uh... I have no idea." He ended his statement.

"What about Castle? It has a nice ring to it. Richard Castle and it works with Katherine too." Kate said.

"I like that one. You are such an amazing and clever woman." He smiled at her and gave her another kiss on her lips.

"You are not so bad yourself" she kissed him again. "So Castle it is then?"

"Yes, Richard, Katherine and baby Castle." He had a huge smile on his face as he said those words. That was their little family.

"We still have to decide on when we are getting married and where we are going to live. I mean we can't live at different places, when the baby is born. I want you to be with us in everything. I want us to do this together everything." Kate worried.

"I want that too Kate, all of it. Actually I think we should do it as soon as possible, moving in together. I would suggest, that maybe, you could move into the loft with me and mother. I mean it is enough space and my mother would be there to help us with the baby, if we don't have time at the moment." He offered softly.

"It's not that bad of an idea, actually I think it is a really good idea." She said climbing on his lap.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean it is big, we have enough room for the baby and I would be happy, if I didn't have to do everything on my own when you are not there."

"You really want to move in with me?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes I want to, but is Martha ok with it?" Kate asked.

"She suggested it actually; she said she wanted to have company in the loft so it wasn't so quiet anymore." He said with a grin, kissing her lightly.

She nodded and began to kiss him. She was straddling him on the couch, popping the buttons of his shirt, kissing him hard. He was such a good kisser, his lips were so soft and he was so gentle

She smelled like cherries like always. Her skin was so soft and her hair was so beautiful. Her lips were perfect on his like they were made for each other.

It was getting hot and he started to pull her shirt over her head, as they heard the door open. Oh god her parents were coming. She hopped up off of him straitening her shirt. Rick tried to button up his shirt as soon as possible and sprung up too."

"Hey… Mom…Dad." Kate greeted them, as they walked around the corner.

"Hi Katie hello Rick." Johanna replied

Rick remained still and let Kate handle the situation. They were her parents, right?

"You're home early." Kate stated cuddling into Rick's side.

Of course Johanna and Jim knew they had interrupted something, but they didn't really care. Johanna liked to tease her daughter a bit so...

"Yeah I got out of work early. What were you two doing?" she asked giving her daughter a small smirk.

"We were just talking. I have to tell you something actually." Kate replied, knowing absolutely what that smirk of her mom meant.

"Ok, shoot" her mother replied.

Rick and Jim were both silent, not wanting to interrupt the conversation between mother and daughter.

"First of all, I am going to move in with Rick, so we have enough space for the baby and that we won't have to arrange everything, just that Rick can see his child. I mean we are getting married and we are going to have a baby it's just right to live with each other. We can't live at different places with a little child. And second, but not that really important. Rick had to change his name for the books and so as it looks like, I am going to be Mrs. Castle not Mrs. Rogers after we get married." Kate explained to her mother, glancing up to Rick.

"Oh ok. I am glad you two decided where to live and that you will do this together. Does Martha already know about your big plans?" Johanna walked into the kitchen to poor herself a glass of water.

"Yeah she suggested it, that we are going to live there. She thought it would be good, so she could help me with the baby sometimes. That does not mean you are not welcome to help of course. I want you two to see you grandchild just as much." Kate offered her parents walking into the kitchen after her mother.

"I know Katie, we'll be happy to babysit sometimes. I am glad you found the right man to do this." Johanna said.

"Me too, Mom. I love Rick so much and he is so supportive of everything." Johanna pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I know Kate, he'll be a great father and husband." Johanna said.

Kate pulled away and looked at her mother "I am sure he will, I love you mom."

"I love you too Kate." After that both the men stepped into the kitchen and went over to their women.

* * *

**I hope you liked it **

**leave review please :)**

**COCO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys enjoy the next chapter **

* * *

Two weeks later they were already completely into the moving process. Everyone was very excited about the wedding. Though, they had still needed to plan for it and the baby. Their friends were very supportive and everything was perfect, at least as perfect as this situation could get.

Kate had her first appointment at the gynecologists. Rick was coming with her. They would see their child for the first time. They were both were really excited to hear the heartbeat and see the tiny fetus.

They were sitting in the waiting room as they heard the nurse call.

"Katherine Beckett?" she asked.

They stood up then walked over to the nurse.

"Follow me please" she said.

They followed the nurse into the examination room.

"Please sit the down, your doctor will be here soon." She said as she left the room.

They sat in the room looking around before the Doctor appeared.

"I am so excited about seeing our baby Kate. I still can't believe we are becoming parents." Rick said while squeezing her hand tightly.

"I am too, Rick. I mean we are so young. I didn't expect to be sitting here and waiting to get an ultrasound being only 18 years old. But I am really happy that we are doing this and I'm getting to marry you. Even though, I didn't plan it this way I am glad it happened." Kate said as she leaned to kiss him.

Two minutes later her doctor walked in.

"Hello, Kate and I assume the father of the baby." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, Richard Castle a pleasure to meet you." Rick introduced himself then shook the man's hand.

"Dr. Jason Haley, but please call me Jason." He said.

"Ok Jason, call me Rick," Rick said sitting down.

Jason pulled over his chair to sit in front of Kate.

"So how are you doing Kate? Is there any complications or anything you wish to discuss?" he asked her.

"No, I didn't notice anything unusual." Kate answered with a smile.

"That's good Please lie down and get comfortable. I know these surrounding are strange but you will get used to it I promise." He said.

Kate gave the doctor a wane smile then lied down. She was far from comfortable. She squeezed Rick's hand for support.

I'll get everything ready for the ultrasound." Jason offered then organized the necessary equipment and supplies.

Kate lying down pulled her shirt up. Dr. Haley placed the cold gel on her belly then turned on the machine. He rubbed the wand across her belly. Soon there was a picture on the display. They heard the heartbeat of their baby. Suddenly Kate noticed something different.

"Is that normal? It sounds like there's more than one heartbeat." Kate asked.

"Actually there are three heartbeats." The doctor replied with a slight smile.

"Th…Three… heartbeats…?" Rick stuttered with the look of shock on his face.

"Yes, congratulations you are getting triplets." Jason announced shaking Rick's hand.

"Um ... a... thank you" he replied looking down at his fiancée.

Her mouth was open with the look of shock written all over her face.

"It seems like everything is ok with the babies, I am going to get the photos. It will take a few moments." Jason said as he left.

"Kate?" Rick inquired.

He was asking about her state since it was sure a shock to him. He wondered how she was reacting. He did not have long to wait.

She didn't say anything since the doctor said they were getting triplets.

"Kate, are you okay?" Rick asked again.

"Rick, how are we supposed to handle three babies?" Kate asked as she looked up at him.

He saw the tears streaming down her face. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in his

"Kate, hey, we are going to handle this situation. I know it is another barrier we have to conquer but we can do this together. We have help from our parents. I am going to drop out of school and write at home. I will be there all day. My mom is there plus your parents will help." He said as he pulled her hands to his mouth and kissed them.

"I don't know if I can do that Rick, three little babies, crying, wanting to get fed, to get their diapers changed and everything, Rick?" She said bewildered.

The tears continued to stream down her face and he moved to sit beside her. He put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled her face into his chest.

"Kate, we have got help and we have each other. We _can_ do it." He encouraged.

He kissed her on her head then stood gathering her to him.

"Let's go home, okay." Rick suggested.

He opened the door. She followed him out then together they went over to the counter to get their photos and prenatal vitamins.

They said goodbye to the doctor as Rick took the photos and bag of vitamins.

"Thank you it was nice to meet you." Rick said.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'll see you in four weeks Kate, good luck with your pregnancy. Remember Kate you need to double your dose of your vitamins." Jason said then shook Kate and Rick's hands.

"Thank you, see you in four weeks." She replied then together Rick and Kate left the office.

After exiting the office Rick pulled Kate into a tight hug and kissed her head

"We will get through Kate, we can make it work. I love you so much." He said holding on to her plus the bag containing the photos and vitamins.

He kissed her on her head on last time then walked over to the car.

* * *

**Tell me if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, because I am lost**

**COCO**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi sorry I know I said I would uptadte sooner because I had holidays but**

**even holidays can be busy and I wanted to make a longer chapter **

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

After they got home Kate left Rick to take a nap. She needed to relax after the big shock. She found it difficult to visualize her with three babies. It was already hard to find enough time and place for one and now she had to consider three. How were they supposed to handle three children? The loft was big and had a lot of room. As long as they were small the loft would be adequate enough place for six people living. They would eventually have to find another place though.

They told Martha when they got home. She was pretty shocked and didn't really know what to say to the fact that she was becoming grandmother of THREE Children. Rick promised Kate that he would tell her parents while she was sleeping. He stated that she shouldn't have to handle that right now.

Kate heard Rick being on the phone with someone. It probably was his new publisher because of the contract. He already changed his name to Castle and the publisher was okay with the name. They only needed him to sign the papers and his book is going to be published.

He just got off the phone when she came out of their bedroom. He walked over to her then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly.

"Hey beautiful…! Did you get a little sleep?" He said looking down at her with so much love in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think I am a little more relaxed now." She answered and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Rick followed behind her.

"Did you speak to my parents?" she asked sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Yeah I talked to your Mom." He replied walking over to her.

"What did she say? I mean she must have been shocked that we are going to have triplets." She said worriedly.

"Well, she wasn't too 'happy' about it. She did said that she would help us. She would always be here if we needed anything." He told her pulling her into his embrace then kissing her head.

"Rick?" she said pulling away then looked up into his eyes.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her.

"I don't know how to do this." She said then put her head on his chest again.

He put his chin on her head and rubbed small circles on her back.

"Honey, we can do this, together. We have our parents who are going to help. I am sure Lanie and Jenny will be happy to babysit the little ones. My book is going to be published. They said they would publish my further works that means I don't have to go to school anymore. I can be home and watch the kids all day. Hopefully my books will sell well so we get enough money so you can return to school. I know we have to move eventually when they are bigger. Right now we can stay here. We can do this we just need to do it together. I love you Kate. I am not going to leave you alone with the babies." He kissed her again and pulled her into him.

"I love you too." She mumbled into his chest then gave him a kiss right above his heart.

/

The next day Kate was woken by small soft kisses on her neck. She turned around then kissed her handsome fiancée on his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful" he said kissing her again.

"Good morning" she said smiling at him for a second before she ran into the bathroom.

He rushed behind her then quickly got down on his knees next to her and held her hair back. She had been throwing up for two days now and she didn't like it.

After her stomach was empty Rick helped her up then pulled her into a short hug. She wanted to get that taste out of her mouth so she brushed her teeth then sucked on a peppermint.

Together they walked into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. They actually had time to do have a nice big breakfast. They were on holiday break so they wouldn't have to go to school. It was PERFECT.

"So what does my beautiful pregnant fiancée want for breakfast?" he asked with a light smirk on his face.

"What about pancakes, scrambled eggs and orange juice." She answered leaning over the counter to give him a light kiss on his lips.

He prepared to make the eggs. He took them out of the fridge, cracking, mixing then pouring the mixture into the pan. He was staring at her while she prepared their pancakes. He loved watching her cook. She was so beautiful and looked like she knew exactly what she was doing. He loved how she opened the eggs and flipped the pancakes around. She was happy when she was cooking and he loved it. He sneaked an arm around her then laid his hand on her belly. He put his chin on her shoulder then kissed her neck. She smelled like cherries. He loved that smell maybe because it was hers. He loved it and her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear and kissed her temple then spinning around to his eggs again.

Soon they both were finished and set together everything on the table. Martha wasn't home. She said she had an audition this morning. They had the loft all to themselves.

"So... if we want to get married before these three little monsters are here we need to start planning." Kate began.

They really had to start planning she was already eight weeks into her pregnancy so they only had 32 weeks left to get everything settled.

"Oh yes we do. So first of all do you want a big wedding or would you rather have a small one?" He asked.

They needed to know that so they could plan where to celebrate.

"I always dreamed of a big fairytale wedding, in a big beautiful dress and everyone else dressed in black and white. I know its so cliché, but I always saw that weddings on TV and imagined myself in one of those dresses." Her face lit up at that thought.

He already pictured her walking down the aisle, arm in arm with her dad and wearing a beautiful pompous dress.

"Hey why not do cliché, cliché is good and I would love to give you your dream wedding. I can already imagine you walking down that aisle." He said.

He leaned in to give her a kiss on her lips.

"But if I want to fit into a dress like that we need to get married soon. Otherwise my belly will be too big. Can you imagine me in four or five months pregnant with triplets? Will you know how large I will be by that time?" she asked with light sarcasm with a serious tone.

"You will be large but you will be just gorgeous being pregnant. It's an amazing thing and you'll look even more beautiful." He said kissing her.

He was so sweet, caring and loving all the time. He was here when she needed him then helped her with everything. He made her forget everything else but them. He was the perfect gentleman and she loved him.

"But still, we need to get married soon if I want to fit in any dress." She continued smiling "We need to know where we are going to celebrate? What kind of flowers we want? Who our witnesses are going to be? Plus a date…"

Rick shut her up with his lips on hers. Kate was spiraling. She needed to calm down then go one step at a time.

"Hey, honey, slow down, okay…? We have enough time to plan everything, alright?" he stated.

She nodded then sat on his lap with her hands around his neck and his arms around her waist.

"Okay." She replied kissing him again.

"So now, first of all we need to set a date." Rick announced.

He demonstrated to Kate how to take each problem step by step.

"I would say maybe on Saturday 25th of March, it would already be warmer by then and I would hopefully still fit in a nice dress." Kate offered looking into his bluer than blue eyes.

"Yeah, sounds perfect to me." He answered giving her a sweet soft kiss on the lips.

"So we have a date for our wedding." She stated almost whispered.

It was becoming so real. It wasn't just words in the air any more. They had actually set a date.

"Yes seems like that. You ok?" He asked seeing that look on her face.

It was the one which was both happy and worried something Kate could only do.

"Yeah I am good, it's just- I don't know... it becomes so real. I mean soon everyone is going to see I am pregnant. We have a date for the wedding. We are starting to plan everything. Everything is becoming so real and I think I didn't realize what we are doing 'til now. We are actually getting married and we are getting three little babies do you realize that?" She asked.

She was not sure what to say after that speech. It was so much to realize.

"Yes, Kate I do. It scares me a lot just like it scares you. What I know is by doing this together it will get less scary." He explained caressing her cheek with one hand.

"Me too..." She replied leaning in for a sweet soft kiss.

Neither of them pulled away as their lips danced over each other's. Kate crossed her hands behind his neck then kissed him more eagerly. He pulled her closer to him and started to place small soft kisses on her neck.

She let out a light moan as he sucked on her pulse point. It was obviously leaving a nice hickey. She popped one button of his shirt then the next and kissed her way along his chest. With every button she left a kiss at the exposed skin. He let out a loud groan as she swirled her tongue around his belly button.

"Bedroom" she whispered into his ear.

He picked her up with her legs tangled around his waist and her hands around his neck. They kissed all the way along to the bedroom. Their tongues tangled into each other fighting for dominance. They didn't break the kiss until the need for air became too big then they both gasped. They were amazed by how lost they could be in one kiss. He closed the door with his foot then walked to the bed while still kissing her senseless.

He gently laid her down on his king sized bed and slowly kneeled over her. He needed to be in control today. He wouldn't last as long without this control. He shoved his hands under her shirt then began to massage her breasts. He continued by pressing soft, open mouthed kisses to her cheeks, jaw and down her neck. He was soft and gentle with every move.

She laid there letting him take care of her, loving what he does to her, he did the most perfect things to her, and so she would never need to complain. Her hands tangled in his hair. She pulled him to her face so she could kiss the sense out of him. She pushed his face softly away then tugged her shirt over her head which exposed her beautiful naked breasts.

He was breathless as he saw her already light swollen breasts in front of him. He bent down then sucked on her right breast letting his tongue twirl around her nipple. He massaged the other breast with his soft and big hand.

Changing breasts she let out a loud moan. She waited for him to finish with her breasts then started to go further down on her body. She opened his pants by zipping them open. She pushed them down until they dropped on the floor which exposed his rock hard erection.

He leaned forward then gave her a hard, short and breathtaking kiss on the lips. It was only a few moments before he continued his journey exploring her body. When he was at the panties line he put his finger under the edge. He slowly pulled it down then tossing it to the floor. His mouth was on her clit as soon as it was exposed.

He sucked on it as hard as he could while enjoying her wetness. He swirled his tongue around her velvety soft lips kissing them softly. She threw her head back into the pillow while fisting the covers into her palms and letting out a loud groan.

"Ohhhhhhh g-d" she cried out with her eyes rolling back into her head.

"Rick, I need you NOW!" she ordered taking his finger into her mouth, sucking on it then biting down so he would feel her need.

He kissed her hard by shoving his tongue into her mouth and groaned. She felt his hard erection press into her stomach and grounded her hips into his. She took hold of his shaft stoking it slowly then getting faster and faster. Biting down on his earlobe she pulled his penis toward her entrance. She wanted him in her as soon as possible. He had other plans. He placed his finger inside her, curling it around, thrusting in and out, slowly, hard and so perfect. He pulled his finger out then he shoved in two.

"Riiiiiiick!" she screamed barely able to keep from orgasming on the spot.

She was so close to exploding without him even in her. Frustrated and horny she screamed.

"Stop teasing me and get your companion INTO ME!" she screamed.

She was so needy in wanting him. Feeling his fingers thrusting, she let out a loud cry of pleasure.

He slowly went to her opening, teasing it with his tip, as he finally shoves into her, slowly and teasingly. He felt her clench around him very tightly.

"G-d Rick you are so big." She moaned into his ear while still sucking on his earlobe.

He slowly thrust into her while feeling her walls tremble around him.

"Harder, Rick, harder!" she begged.

She knew she wouldn't have too long before her orgasm over took her. He sped up his move and thrust into her harder. He hit just the right places to make her vibrate under him.

He thrust into her faster harder then made her cry his name over and over again. He felt her release then started to speed up some more then burst into her as their orgasm hit them. He didn't stop moving. Though he slowed down a little by taking her breast into his mouth again and sucked on her nipple.

She couldn't move though they hadn't done it this often. They were getting better every time they made love. She was overwhelmed with pleasure and love. With him still in her he slowed down his moves. She tangled her hands in his hair pulling him so they were face to face. She could taste his sweat as they kissed. Then she let out one last moan into his mouth.

He finally pulled out of her completely then lay down next to her, pulling her onto his chest and softly stroking her hair.

"Kate?" he asked as he kissing her forehead.

"Yeah?" she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you!" he said kissing her "and we will make this work, I promise."

"I love you too." She said sleepily then they both fell into a light sleep.

/

Two hours later they heard the front door click open. Martha was home.

"Darlings I am home!" she yelled through the loft.

It was loud enough to wake both of them. Rick let out a loud groan very obvious in not willing to get up yet. Kate hopped out of the comfortable bed then quickly grabbed her clothes and threw Rick's at him. She dressed herself then got out of the room to say hi to Martha.

Martha had sat at the kitchen counter with a glass of water in her hand as she noticed Kate coming up behind her.

"Hello, Darling how are you feeling today?" she asked turning around to face Kate.

Kate was still a little worn out after their little morning exercises. She did her best to let nothing be noticed.

"Hi, Martha I am feeling great little winded but well. How did your audition go?" she asked going behind the counter preparing her a glass of water.

"It was great I got the role." Martha replied smiling at Kate.

Just as Kate was she was about to congratulate her Rick walked out of the bedroom in a pair of sweat pants and an old shirt. He went over to give his Mother a kiss on the cheek then walked around the counter to do the same to Kate.

"Hello Mother, you are home early. I thought you wouldn't be her 'til 3 pm." He said while getting himself a glass of orange juice and taking a sip of it.

"Yeah, I finished early today." She answered giving them both a knowing look.

She knew exactly what they were doing before she came home. They both were pretty scantily dressed for the fact that it was already one pm.

"So, Kate and I set a date for the wedding." Rick announced trying to cut the awkward stillness.

"Oh that is great Darling! What is the date?" she was actually very excited to see her son getting married to his wonderful, fiancée and Mother of his children.

"On 25th of March, it's a Saturday, by then I would hopefully still fit in a dress. I'll already have a big bump by then though." Kate sighed as she watched her Mother in Law to be having a great big smile.

"That is wonderful you two, I am going to call Clarice, she can help to plan the wedding. You want a big or a small wedding?" She said.

Martha was already full in her element.

"Actually we want a big wedding. We need to see how many we can afford. I mean I don't earn any money and if Rick's book going to sell that well. It could pay for a whole wedding. We need to look how big we can actually make the wedding." Kate replied.

Rick looked sad when looking at his fiancé. He would love to give her the wedding of her dreams. It made him sad that she had to refrain from some of her wishes.

"I am sure your parents will pay much toward the wedding and so will I. I mean it is my son who is going to marry a beautiful, lovely and perfect woman I need pitch in." Martha said.

Kate blushed as she spoke.

"Thank you so much Martha. You don't have to pay so much. Though, it is our fault that we had to this so soon and couldn't wait to earn our own money. We need to do it with the money we have."

"Kate, I don't mind spending the money. I would have paid my share for my Son's wedding anyway if it was now or in five years it doesn't matter. At least this way I can spend it on the wedding for you two. I'm not all altruistic I get something back just remember that. What I'll receive is a great Daughter in Law and three grandchildren while I am still young." Martha said with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

Martha in Kate's estimation was such a great woman. Kate was ecstatic to be having Martha as her Mother in Law.

"Thank you so much Martha. I am happy that I will have you as my Mother in Law. You are such a wonderful woman." Kate said pulling Martha in a hug.

Rick smiled seeing his two favorite women in his life interact like that. He was grateful that they were so good with each other. It would have been a horror if his Mother didn't like Kate or the other way round. He loved both women. They were his only family. Until the babies appeared then his family will be bigger a lot bigger.

"When are you going dress shopping?" Rick actually said something.

"Um- ah- I don't know yet. I didn't plan anything. I think I will go with my Mom and Lanie. If you want to Martha would you like to join too?" Kate asked.

Since she really had no plans on where she was going or when or with whom yet.

"Oh no Darling, I think the Mother in Law shouldn't be there to decide on the dress. I think this is a mother, daughter and maybe best friend outing." Martha said looking truthfully into Kate's eyes.

"Um, ok when you think so, but you can still change your mind." Kate replied walking over to the couch to sit down.

She thought it was more comfortable to talk on the couch than at the kitchen counter. They all sat down on the couch.

Martha continued. "I think you should go shopping soon. The fact of you having a rather big baby bump will need to give the tailor or seamstress more time to make those adjustments. So they can deliver the dress before the wedding." Martha advised her.

"Oh right, I didn't think of that, maybe I should talk to my Mom and Lanie then ask them when they are able to go. And you sure you don't want to come with us?" Kate asked again.

It seemed to Rick that she valued his Mother's opinion.

"Yes Kate I am sure." Martha gently but firmly said.

"Okay, but my offer stands." Kate said smiling at the older woman with Rick sitting next to her.

"Maybe I could come with you!" Rick said facetiously with a cocky smile.

"In your dreams, Castle" Kate replied glaring at him. It was the first time she used his new surname.

"Oh, so it's Castle now huh!" he smirked at her.

"Yeah I think it has a great ring, Castle." She said.

She liked it and he did too. He like the way let it roll over her lips.

"Don't forget you'll be a Castle soon too." He stated looking at her with his eyes already filled with that lust again.

"That I know Mr. Castle that I know full well." She said first looking down at her expanding stomach.

He smirked as she leaned in giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Oh, get a room you two." Martha exclaimed.

"Well, we are in a room. You only have to leave." Rick replied.

He didn't expect to get a slap from his fiancé on the shoulder

"Ow hey, what was that for?" he asked as he glared at Kate caressing his painful shoulder.

He found out Kate could slug with the best of them. She just glared at him and looked at Martha again.

"Funny today, aren't we?" Martha stated glaring at her son.

"Always I am Mother always am." He replied with a smirk.

He was such a little boy sometimes Kate thought though he was very sweet too.

"Ok I think I will let you two lovebirds alone for a little while. If you need me, I am upstairs." She stated then walked up the stairs.

"Really Rick?" she glared at him annoyed by his behavior.

"I am sorry." He apologized by brushing his lips over hers.

"You are such a little boy sometimes you know?" Kate said what she just thought.

"But I am allowed to do grow up stuff like we did a few hours ago in that bedroom over there." He said again with his cocky smile.

"Oh would you just shut up?" she ordered bending over to kiss him hard on his lips.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

hi guys sorry for not updating but I have a baad writers block and I know it's a really short chapter for such a long time :/

enjoy ...

* * *

A few weeks later Lanie, Johanna, Martha and Kate were standing in the middle of thousands of wedding dresses. There were bigger ones, smaller ones, short one, long ones, every kind of dress you could think. Kate had convinced Martha to come with them. She thought her soon to be Mother in Law would have good advice and she loved her.

Kate has already started to show a few days ago. Rick was so happy and excited about it. He would touch her bump every time he saw her. He would kiss her and the bump on every morning. He would hold her leave his hands on the baby bump while hugging her from behind. The day they were aware of its existence they were standing in front of the mirror. They had both their hands lying on her belly smiling at the sight of their little _three_babies.

After trying on at least ten dresses. Johanna came around with a white beautiful dress in her arm. She handed it to Kate then pushed her into the changing room.

When Kate came out everyone gasped. She looked really beautiful. The dress suited her and it hid her belly. It would have to be adjusted to conceal the growing children. Still the dress was perfect.

"So what do you think?" Kate asked worried. She already loved the dress and she also really wanted them to like it.

"Oh my g-d Katie… I- uh. You look so beautiful." Her mother choked out with her tearing up.

"You like it?" Kate asked excitedly.

"We love it Kate… It is perfect." Lanie spoke up smiling at her best friend.

"Kate it's perfect. This is definitely your wedding dress." Martha said admiring Kate in the beautiful dress.

Kate turned around looking into the mirror again then patted down her dress. It was soft and wide with everything she wanted for her dress to be. She looked herself up and down with teary eyed. She liked the dress… loved it actually. It was the perfect dress just as she had imagined it. It was her wedding dress.

"I should take it shouldn't I?" Kate looked into her mother's eyes.

She could see the tears running down Jo's cheeks.

"You should definitely take the dress Kate. It's perfect." Her mother said though the happy tears.

"This is going to be my wedding dress." She said.

_My wedding dress._She still couldn't believe she was getting married in four months and going to have _babies_in six months.

"So what do you think about you getting changed again and we buy that dress?" Lanie asked smirking at her best friend.

"That is a probably a good idea Lanie." Kate said smiling then returned to the changing room.

After coming out Kate went to the checkout. There she gave them the order along with the altering instructions. She added when she would return for the second fitting. Finally, she told them when she would take final delivery.

Together, Martha, Johanna, Lanie and Kate left the store satisfied they had the perfect dress. Next was to get something to eat then head home.

* * *

btw. reviwes help writing :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi please read this:**

**This may be the last chapter for this story and maybe I won't wrinte anything anymore, I am very slow and not motivated anymore to write an ff. I don't like my writing anyway, everytime I read it I think 'what the hell did I write?' and as you can see if someone is not motivated to write she gets slower, just like I am. I always wanted to be one of those who update every day or at least every second day, but right now the timespaces between updates get bigger and my writing gets worse.**

**I sill hope you enjoyed the story and maybe if I am motivated or if I don't have something else to do I'll write another chapter for this or for my other fic, I don't know. We'll see.**

**Enjoy the chapter please and review. **

* * *

When Kate came home she was greeted by the smell of a cooking dinner. It smelled delicious. She hoped it would taste just as delicious as it smelled.

"Rick I am home." She yelled walking into the living room.

"Hi, Love" he greeted her by giving her a small loving kiss on her lips.

"How was your day?" he asked while going to the other side of the counter to continue his cooking.

"It was exhausting and frustrating. I tried at least ten dresses but none of them were perfect. After ten dresses my mom came up with the perfect dress. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. I hope you like it too." She said.

"Can I see it?" he asked with that cocky smile of his on his face.

"NO" she exclaimed, "You will not see the dress before the wedding."

Suddenly his smiled disappeared then he tried it with pleading.

"PLEASE" he whined with his lips pursed and his eyes wide.

"I said no and a No means NO." she said with a serious face.

"Okay." He stopped quickly knowing she wouldn't give in this time.

He turned around then started cooking again. She came over to him and snuggled her arms around his waist then placed her chin on his shoulder.

"So what's for dinner?" she asked kissing his neck.

"Spaghetti Bolognese" he answered taking a spoonful then feeding it to her.

"Mhmm" she moaned "It's delicious." She said kissing his neck again. "It is just like you are."

She started sucking his earlobe. Finishing for now with the amorous advances she set the table for the two of them. While setting the table she spoke.

"Martha said she would be out on a date with an old lover. That means we have the loft all to ourselves" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh huh" Rick acknowledged while keeping his concentration on his cooking.

She knew most of this time would be for talking. They still had many things to discuss for the wedding and the babies.

A few minutes later they both sat at the table eating in silence. It was delicious. Rick was a great cook and she loved it when he cooked for her.

"So what did you do all day?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"I did a little writing. Plus I got a few things ordered for our wedding." He smiled looking into her eyes. "Also I got a call from my publisher."

"What did they say?" she asked curiously.

She so wanted the book to be published already.

"Well they said the book will be in the bookstores next week." He smiled.

That smile warmed her heart. She moved then sat down in his lap while encircling her arms behind his neck.

"That is wonderful, Rick. I am so happy." She smiled leaning in to give him a gentle and oh so passionate kiss on his soft lips.

"They want me to host the book party with press and a lot of rich people." He said proudly.

"Wow, Rick, that's great. Everyone is going to buy your book and they will all love you." She kissed him again but only a small peck this time.

"I really hope so Kate." He smiled kissing her back. "Would you come with me to the book party? I don't think I can handle this without you." He asked timidly.

He was a little worried that she might say no. She had been saying much this night. However he was a bit surprised by her answer.

"Of course I will go with you. I will be there with you for every step of it. I am here just as much as you are here for me." Kate said seriously.

"You know I love you right? You are the best fiancé any man could hope for." He said earnestly.

He was elated when she told him she wanted to accompany him. He felt proud he would be able to show off his fiancée in front of all those people. He felt she was a fantastic person and others should be shown how fantastic she is.

"I know." She smirked at him then kissed him. "So when is the party?"

"It's this Saturday. I know its last minute for you to get everything arranged. I am really sorry but they only told me today." Rick said.

"It's okay Love. I will work something out." She replied looking into his eyes.

She saw the love in his eyes shining back at her. That made her love him more and more every time she gazed into them.

She kissed him one last time then returned to her seat to finish her dinner. They ate in a comfortable silence.

Rick looked at his fiancée as she was eating then decided to break that silence.

"I was doing a little planning for the wedding today. I think we should make a final decision on which flowers we want to have for decorations. You have any suggestions?" he asked looking over to her while they continued to eat.

She finished chewing then used her napkin to wipe the excess sauce off her face and spoke.

"Well... actually... I do have something in my mind. You know I love roses and I thought maybe we could... uhm... make a mix with pink and purple roses. I know it is kind of girly but I think red roses are so... cliché. You could wear a purple tie. Everything would fit together. We could have the bridesmaids in purple too. I just kind of like that…you know?" She looked at him with her eyes brightening from the image of the wedding.

"I love it Kate it'll be perfect." He said with a warm smile. "I will get everything arranged with the florist so we can see an example next week."

He would do everything she wanted. He loved her and wanted to make her happy. If they were able to afford it, he would do everything possible to make is so.

"Okay" she smiled. "Thank you, Rick." She replied then resumed eating.

* * *

After finishing their dinner and dishes Rick and Kate cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie. He was lying on his right side with his back leaning against back of the couch. Kate lay against him with her back to his chest and her hands intertwined with Ricks over her belly. She felt him smile into her neck while she rubbed her bump. He loved her little bump. The bump was a sign that their babies were in there growing and alive. A sign of the lives they created with their love.

He started putting small, light and soft kisses behind her ear. He continued down her neck and started sucking a little. His lips soft on her neck made her blood flow faster. He took her earlobe into his mouth then lightly sucked on it. He felt her soften under him. He slipped his hand under her shirt, caressing her belly and going higher to the edge of her breast.

They were alone and he hoped they could give each other pleasure tonight. She obviously did not want to participate at this moment. Since she turned her head a little and glared at him with her brows lifted.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked skeptically.

"I wanted to give you some pleasure." he answered with a small grin on his face.

"Not now, okay?" She stated.

"Oh come on Kate, please." He whined then put on a puppy dog face.

"No." Kate said forcefully.

"Why not…? It would be so much fun and I will be careful." He pleaded.

"NOT NOW" she answered getting angry and being annoyed by his behavior. "Right now I want to watch that film."

"Okay." He agreed.

He was hoping that after the movie she would be more relaxed. They could have fun. He wanted to kiss her belly and whisper things to their babies in the hope they would hear him.

* * *

The next morning Rick was woken by his fiancé rushing into the bathroom to throw up. He immediately stormed after her then kneeled down beside her. He held her hair back and rubbed small circles on her back. Once her stomach was empty and she finished throwing up she leaned back into him.

"Does that morning sickness never stop?" she asked desperately.

She loved the babies and she actually enjoyed being pregnant in some ways. The bother of rushing into the bathroom and throwing up was something she really hated though.

"I am sorry honey but I don't know." He said with a hurt smile.

She was standing now to brush her teeth in order to remove that awful taste.

"When is your first class today?" He asked standing next to her.

"At 9:30 am." She answered while walking into the living room.

She was continuing her college classes 'til their wedding. After that she will be home because of the babies. However, she had made arrangements to do distant learning so she would not lose any time.

"Okay, I'll come and get you after class." He said wandering into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. "You want some pancakes?"

"I'd loved some." She answered while sitting down on one of the bar stools.

After they ate breakfast then got dressed. They strolled to her college classroom. They made a point to kiss for their goodbye.

"Bye My Love…Please have a good time in class. I'll see you afterward." Rick said kissing his fiancée.

"Bye Love I will see you soon." Kate said departing their embrace and entering the class.

* * *

**see you maybe again sometime **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi so I decided to continue this story because I was bored and I didn't have to do anything and a few, not many, people wanted me to continue.**

**I hope you like it **

**I don't own anything**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon. Kate had been standing in front of the mirror caressing her belly with her hands. It was only last Friday that they found out the sexes of the babies. They would have two girls and one boy. Rick was so excited to get to have two beautiful girls. Plus a boy that when older Rick had plans to teach him Baseball. Yeah he was out numbered by girls in the house but he at least would have this one little guy on his side.

Kate liked to imagine what her children will appear. She already had the images firmly in her mind. She thought about how the boy would be a little version of Rick running around, being funny, making jokes whenever he can. Possibly one of the girls would look exactly like her with her brown wavy hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips and everything. She hoped that the other girl would look like a perfect union of their features, her nose, his eyes, her hair, his lips, her mind and his sense of humor and fun. She wanted them all to be healthy and that the birth would go well. She hoped for no complications.

She knew that having triplets could become complicated. There were many factors involved. First was the pain which she would have to cope. Though scary as it was her doctor was confident that everything would go right. She was still young and had a strong immune system. Lastly her body was resilient.

She felt two arms sneak around her waist and hands covered hers. Rick kissed her neck and asked

"What are you doing?" he asked while he looked into the mirror being focused on Kate's bump.

"Just thinking" she replied while turning around then giving him a kiss on his jaw.

"About the babies?" he asked while gazing into her eyes.

He was fascinated by her brown eyes. They were always changing color.

"Yeah, I can already see them running around at the loft, a little you, a little me and a mix of both. I want to have the babies now." He said as he smiled then kissed her.

"Me too Rick…" Kate sighed.

"Kate I can't wait to have them here, to hold them in my arms and to witness you as a mom. You are going to be an amazing mom." Rick said.

She smiled up at him then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You are going to be a great dad, Rick. That I am sure." Kate stated.

Rick smiled then kissed her head and let go.

"That's not all, right? There is something that is still bothering you, isn't it?" He asked as he looked deep into her eyes then saw he was right.

"Yeah Rick I am bothered. I mean what are they going to think about me? I am 18-years old who is expecting your babies. We are getting married. They will think you are marrying me only because I am some stupid bimbo who you knocked up. I don't want to be thought of that kind of girl. I know I love you and that you love me but they are not going to believe that. I am not like that and I don't want people to think that." Kate said with her tears streaming from her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug then held her tight.

"Hey, look at me." He guided her face so that they were face to face.

Kate gazed into her fiancée bluer than blue eyes.

"Kate, they are only going to see that I am happy and that I love you. And when they see that I am happy, they will think of you as the woman who makes me happy by having my babies and marrying me. No one will think of you as a bimbo because that isn't what you are. You are my beautiful pregnant fiancée who makes me happy." He said.

Kate felt better. He always knew what to say to improve any situation even a crying fiancée carrying his children.

He smiled down at her and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him again.

"I don't know how I found someone as perfect as you." Rick said.

He bent down then kissed her belly three times, once for every baby growing in there.

"I ask myself that same question every day." Kate said.

He kissed her passionately. Kate began to respond. She no longer felt ashamed but proud.

"I love you so much Katherine Castle." He said.

He smiled down at her, amazed by her perfection and how he got her as his fiancée and mother of his child's.

"Not yet Mr. Castle, but soon I am and you can call me that as much as you want." Kate admonished.

She liked the idea of being called Castle. She liked the name and was happy that they choose it together for their own family name.

He pulled her into a hot, fast, and turned on kiss. He let his tongue slip along her under lip, asking for entrance, which she gave him almost immediately. Their tongues were in a battle of dominance, their lips dancing against each other, and each wanting more. He pulled away from her lips then attacked her throat with small openmouthed kisses.

"Rick" Kate warned and tried to get his attention but failed.

It came out more like a moan then a warning. After a few more kisses Kate pulled away realizing how late it was. Rick looked confused.

"We have to get ready Rick. Otherwise we'll be late for YOUR book party." She stated while poking him in the chest with her finger.

"Hey! We still have-" he looked at his watch "-thirty minutes." He cried out "Shit."

"Yeah shit." She agreed. "You have to get dressed, NOW, and I have to get my make hair and makeup done."

Rick stormed into the bedroom to get dressed and ready for his party. Kate was still in the bathroom putting on some light makeup then pulling her hair up in a bun while leaving out a few streaks to let them hang down.

Twenty minutes later, they were both finished and ready to go. Rick was, as always, staring at Kate. He was amazed by her ... well everything about her. Kate checked if they got everything. Rick did too.

"You got your purse?" he asked.

"Yes" She replied. "Do you have your keys?"

"Yes" Rick replied.

"Dressed?" she looked him up and down. She was mesmerized by his handsome looks.

"You tell me? Are you dressed fully Miss Beckett?" he smirked at her.

Kate rolled her eyes at her unfunny fiancée.

"I take that as a yes, so let's go." Rick said as he guided her to the car.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sitting in front of the building.

"Are you ready?" Rick asked his fiancée sitting next to him while taking her hand in his.

"No" she replied looking into his eyes obviously worried.

He took her face into his hands and tried to assure her.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. You just have to walk in there and smile. If they ask you questions, you don't have to answer them. Now take a deep breath and let it out slowly. You will rock this, okay? We'll do this together." Rick said with supreme confidence.

"Okay" Kate said still not as confident as he.

He smiled at her and kissed her one last time before getting out the car then went over to her side to open her door for her while helping her out. Once they exited the car he placed his arm around her waist then gave her a small peck on her cheek.

The camera lights were flashing in their eyes. There were reporters standing at the sides of the red carpet asking a number of questions. Kate didn't even hear what they said because she was fixated at the door. It was the point which would deliver her from her suffering.

A few seconds later, when they finally got into the big ball room Kate looked around. There were a number of guests much more than she would expect. There were some other authors, reporters and others were some celebrities which had enough money to buy the whole building.

Kate saw a hot black haired woman walking toward them. She was attired in a short red dress and red high heels.

"Hello Ricky." She greeted him with a kiss to both of kiss cheeks. "And you must be Kate, who Rick has not stop talking about you. I am Paula, his agent." She said holding out her hand to shake.

Kate took the hand then shook it. She was shocked that Rick never told her that his agent was a woman and very hot too.

"Excuse us please. I have to talk to _Ricky._" She said to Paula

She took his hand then pulled him aside.

"Why didn't you tell me your agent was a woman, Rick? What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me your agent is a woman who is hot and hitting at you? I am your fiancé Rick. You should tell me stuff like that." Kate said as she was angry that she learned at this late hour such vital information.

She was angry. Her hormones were making her very emotional. Rick noticed the smallest hint of jealousy would make her a very mad and loud woman.

"Hey, hey, hey, Kate please calm down? She is not hitting on me and the most important thing is I am not hitting on her, okay? Sweetie, I love you and only you. You know that I do. The only reason I didn't tell you was because she wasn't important to me. You are the only woman besides my mother and those two in there who are important to me. There is no reason for you to be jealous okay?" he stated while looking into her eyes, caring, worried, and loving.

"I am sorry, It is just...These hormones make me crazy. One moment I am so happy the next I could just cry then two seconds later I yell at you because of nothing. I am sorry, Rick. I hate pregnancy hormones." She apologized.

"Hey, it's okay. I love you all of you." He said.

To show her and everyone around them he pulled her into him then let his lips meet hers in a hot and very passionate kiss. He opened her mouth with his tongue and explored the inside of her mouth. Their tongues dancing with each other, lips so sealed together that no one wanted to pull away. When the need for air got to big he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you so much, Kate soon to be Castle." He said.

She smiled up at him, amazed by the kiss which took her breath away.

"I love you too." Kate said.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips before she realized that everyone around them had been staring at them slack jawed. That was one hell of a kiss.

Kate looked down at the floor. She was a little embarrassed by the scene they had just made.

After a few seconds of awkwardness they walked back to Paula who was looking at them with a wide smirk.

"Well that is what I call a kiss." She smiled at them.

Kate was still a little embarrassed that everyone around her just saw them kiss which was so hot.

Rick put his arm around her waist while waiting for Paula to give him his marching orders.

"So now Ricky boy after you recovered from that kiss, over there are some reporters who are very interested in getting to news out about up and coming author along his book." She instructed him. "So go over there and knock 'em dead."

He was going to follow Paula's advice but first he needed to make sure Kate was ok.

"Hey, uhm…Why don't you go over there to my Mom and have a nice talk with her while I answer the questions of those reporters? I will be as fast as I can so I can come back to you and our babies." Rick said while smiling then placing his hand on her belly.

"Yeah I think I will do that. Be fast okay? I love you. I'll see you later." She said as she pecked him on his lips then smiled.

"I love you too and don't flirt too much okay? I don't want to come back to you and find twenty guys around you." He said.

"You think there is actually any guy in here hitting on a whale?" she said sarcastic.

"First you are not a whale and second, I know there are guys here hitting on you, I am here aren't I and I am obviously hitting on you aren't I?" Rick hinted.

She smiled at him. Her nine year old on a sugar rush.

"Yeah you are here, but you should be over there where the reporters are waiting for you. I will be with your mother at the bar. So get your butt over there and make them happy." She admonished him.

She pecked him one last time before she turned him around then gave him a slap to his butt.

Rick turned to smile at her as he walked toward the awaiting crowd of reporters confident Kate was safe for the moment. It was his turn to shine. He would show all the reporters who Rick Castle was.

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHPTER REVIEW, I WANT YOU GUYS TO FIGHT FOR A NEXT CHAPTER**

**RIGHT NOW I DO HAVE TIME TO WRITE BECAUSE I AM ON VACATION BUT AFTER THAT I WILL LACK WITH IT AGAIN SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW I NEED THEM TO BE INSPIRED AND FELL LIKE WRITING!**


End file.
